The Good and the Bad
by hinafanboy08
Summary: A quirky teen wakes up in HFIL and is told he must absorb the soul of another in order to go back to the world of the living... how is he supposed to do that? in the warped dimension between reality and insanity, anything is possible. OC/Erasa
1. The underworld

The Good, the Bad, and…

Summary: A dbz SI fic. Because I haven't found a single one yet. References to Bleedman's "Grimm Tales" web comic, but not a crossover.

Chapter 1: The Underworld…good times…

My vision was blurry. I felt like I was in a sauna or a steam room. The heat was agonizing, and a terrible stench overpowered me. I brought my hands up to rub the sweat and blurriness. Where was I? The last thing I remembered was…

…It was the middle of the night. I was walking home after hanging out with my friend after a night of playing videogames…

Is that what we were doing? My memory was so fuzzy. I just can't remember anything clearly. How did I end up here? I looked around. What I saw…was…surreal. Before me, lay a barren wasteland with ominous red mountain ranges. I seemed to be on a boat of some kind. I could hear the hull creaking.

I stood up, taking off the jacket that I'd apparently been wearing. It felt almost refreshing to shed the extra layer. I walked over to the edge of the boat, and looked over. My heart leapt to my throat at the sight of the seemingly endless river of blackness with human like…creatures crying out in anguish as they reached up, and they all seemed to be looking right at me. Cataracts in their eyes and their faces harsh as rusted razors…like looking down into a zombie movie.

I backed away, heart pounding in my chest. I looked around franticly, seeing no one else on this particular deck, I ran to a small flight of stairs in panic. My shoes made heavy clunking noises as I ran, like I could fall through at any given moment. I looked down over the edge again…yep, same freaky river of living corpses…lovely.

A bellowing growl from behind me made me jump. Fists clenched, I slowly turned around to see what it was. My heart stopped. Standing about ten feet away from me was something that looked like ihmotep from the mummy movies, but in a tattered robe. He uttered another choked growl as he tilted his head to the side. I could feel him staring at me, even though his eye sockets were empty. Nothing but darkness, but I could still feel his eyes on me.

The sound of a grown man giggling impishly cut the tension as I looked to its source and stifled a laugh. My situation now felt like I was in some kind horror parody film. Now flying over the barge was a grey skinned man in a blue bodysuit with horns protruding from the head, wings from his back and a spaded tail from his tailbone. There was even the upward curl in the toes of his shoes. It was becoming harder and harder to look at him and not laugh.

The blue devil man smirked at me. "you don't seem at all frightened to be here human." My lack of fear seemed to intrigue him.

I scratched my head with a grin. "…well, no offence, but you aren't really a very intimidating fellow. The…gentleman here…" I gestured to the cloaked zombie, still standing there, uttering sickly groans. "…and what I saw in the water are what scared me. If anything, you showing up seemed to take a lot out of the tension."

The blue devil man crossed his legs, Indian style, in mid air as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "tell me boy, what crimes have you committed?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. That was a weird question… "I haven't ever committed any crimes, not that I'm aware of." I answered. It was true. I was probably the only one out of my little circle of friends who hadn't ever gotten in trouble with the law. "I've never even had sex or gambled." He seemed rather surprised.

The devil man looked at me with a mix of confusion and surprise. "…then why are you in hell?" he asked dumbly.

My eyes went wide. What? I really was in hell? I wandered back to the edge for the third time. "This really is hell?" I asked timidly.

"Indeed it is" I heard the devil man say behind me.

I looked down at the dark river, over flowing with agonized dead souls. "…and this river…?"

I had a feeling, and he confirmed it. "It's the river Styx"

I turned around again, and pointed to the cloaked guy. "…and he's…"

"That's Caro, boatman of the damned" he said with a nod. The devilman gingerly landed with his hands on his hips. "Maybe you can tell me something" he mused. I looked back to him. "…you've committed no crimes, I sense very little darkness in you…just why are you here in the underworld?"

I shrugged. "haven't the foggiest." I stated bluntly. "I was hoping you would tell me why and how I got here"

He seemed to think again, brow furrowed in thought. "if I were to hazard a guess, it seems the fates have some kind of plan for you. Your name?"

Some kind of plan for me, huh? "…Victor…" was all I said.

Out of nowhere, a clipboard and reading glasses materialized in his hands. "age?"

I stifled a laugh at how funny he looked "sixteen" I said with a grin

He flipped through a few pages, spending only a minute looking at each one. "…As I thought…you aren't scheduled to meet your end for a good long time."

"So what do I do about it?" I asked, somewhat impatiently.

The devil man's glasses and clipboard disappeared and he looked at me. "…well, there is one way you could go back to the world of the living" he was serious now. "I just don't know if you'd actually go back to your original dimension…" he trailed off.

"Original dimension, what are you talking about?" I asked.

He leaned against the helm of the boat with his arms crossed. "…Your dimension is but one of the tens of thousands connected to this place. there's no way of telling which one you'd end up in"

I sighed. "…I'll jump off that bridge when I get to it. How do I get out of this place?"

The devil man seemed thoughtful. "willing to risk it, eh? This is quite a gamble here."

I smirked. "…I actually don't fancy going back to the universe I came from. Too much doom and gloom about the world supposedly coming to an end in the next few years." The devil man arched an eyebrow at my statement. "If my world really is going to hell in a hand basket, I don't wanna be there to see it first hand."

"…talk of Armageddon, eh?" he asked. I nodded.

"yeah, so lets hear this method of yours, huh?"

The devil man looked at me from the corner of his eye. "… a demonic succession ritual…"

I looked at him questioningly. "…what does that entail?" I asked. Naturally I hadn't heard of such a thing before.

"…find a demon on the cusp of death…" he began. "Earn his respect, and he'll make…an offer. If you accept the offer, his power will be transferred to you."

I arched an eyebrow this time. "what kind of offer?" I asked, confused.

"depends on who you go to" he stated matter of factly. "some will offer an old belonging, some will follow the tradition…" he seemed look at me as though he was confident that what he was about to say would freak me out. "…and offer the right eye…"

My eyes went wide. I pointed to my right eye. "…you mean…?" he nodded.

"It's symbolic of seeing through the eyes of another." The devil man explained. "This will transfer all of his knowledge…all his experience and powers to you. His soul will sit locked in your subconscious for the rest of your days."

"Uuughghh!" a trumpeting howl drew both of our attention. It was Caro, and he was still staring at me.

"we're having a conversation here!" I shot back, without missing a beat.

The devil man stifled a laugh at our brief exchange. "The boatman always demands a toll" he explained.

I glared at the standing corpse. "what do you need money for? What the hell are you gonna spend it on?" I demanded. He seemed to glare at me as he extended his boney hand in the common gesture that always seems to mean 'pay up!', growling as he did this.

My eye twitched as I dug through my pockets. I slapped a five into his open palm and was about to exit the ship which had finally docked. I heard Caro growl again. I slowly turned back to face him again, eyes twitching incessantly all the while.

"…What is it this time…?" I hissed. Low and behold, he was holding his hand out in the 'pay up' sign again. "…penny pinching bastard…" by this point the devil man was laughing his ass off. I glared at him…har de fuckin har…laugh it up…

I slapped another ten dollar bill into Caro's hand. "Uuggghhhh!" with that, it felt like an invisible force or a really strong wind pulled or threw me off the barge entirely. I landed with a heavy thud on the desolate ground.

"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL?" I barked. I heard the devil man burst into laughter. "what the hell was that? What was it 'gimme my money and get the fuck off my ship?" I bellowed.

"hahahaha! Haven't seen that in ages!" The devil man laughed heartily.

"…I'm glad you're amused…" I sure as hell wasn't. "…I'm out of here…" I said as I turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" The devil man asked with a smirk.

I looked over my shoulder sourly. "…to mingle. I won't find a demon drawing his last breaths standing here, will I?" The devil man chuckled and waved. "…yeah whatever…" needless to say, my dispute with Caro had put me in a foul mood.

I trudged through the wastelands passing various people who looked hauntingly familiar. Ruthless dictators from various countries and times…dead rock stars…My eyes went wide as I passed who I was pretty sure was Elton John…

Minutes later…oh, hell no! Abe Lincoln and Joseph Stalin…arm wrestling? I quickened my pace to a jog. This place was seriously starting to weird me out. It wasn't long before I encountered what could be my ticket out of this place. Two unearthly looking beings were clashing before my eyes. They too, were hauntingly familiar. My eyes went wide again as before me were two beings I though only existed in a fictitious world thought up by a Japanese manga artist in the early nineties. From the dimension that all from my own would know as 'Dragonball Z', about fifteen feet away stood both Cell and Frieza! Cell in his perfect form, towering over the final evolution that frieza makes before falling by Goku's hand.

They glared at each other. "I'll be the one to take your power and walk out those gates!" Frieza declared. "…and it will be me who kills Goku and the rest of those earthling maggots!"

Cell merely smirked at Frieza. "Not until you can overpower the equivalent of a super saiyan, runt!" The taller humanoid countered. "as I recall, both times, all it took was a single super saiyan to take you down, where as it took four of them to bring me down and I still beat the lot of them to a bloody pulp before I was defeated!"

Frieza scowled in fury. "Why you UGLY LITTLE TOAD! How dare you belittle me in such a manner?" he barked.

Cell raised an eyebrow. "…I dare, because I can, weakling!"

Before I knew it, I was leaning against something and watching their conflict intently. "…awesome…" I whispered. I was brimming with excitement. I had always wondered who would win between these two.

Frieza returned Cell's comment with a sneer. "…disappear…" he said darkly, as he raised his hand and a red light emanated from his fingertip.

Everything seemed to freeze. Seeing Frieza's charging attack seemed to trigger something as my mind immediately went back to that night…

I was walking home at the middle of the night. What was I doing? Oh, yeah. Playing video games with one of my buddies… suddenly everything seemed to be engulfed in bright light. I looked around to see…my heart stopped as I looked in terror at the brilliant fireball was falling out of the sky.

As the light became too much to look at directly, I took off in a dead sprint. I could heat it falling now. the meteor had broken the sound barrier and was going to be right on top of me in probably less then a minute. Was that what put me in hell? It must be.

I managed to pull myself back to the tearful excuse for reality that I was stuck in. Frieza fired his attack. Cell didn't even flinch, he just let the attack collide with him. Big mistake! I grinned as the attack sent the green fighter flying back. "enjoying the show?" a voice said behind me.

I turned to face whoever it was. "…actually yeah I…" I trailed off. I had to remind myself to breathe when I saw who was behind me. Not four feet away from me, was Cooler! Like the two clashing fighters, Cooler was far more frightening in person. I could feel the pressure of his power.

Cooler glanced at me, presumably because I stopped in mid sentence. he seemed amused now. "…that look in your eyes…" he mused. "…you know who I am…don't you?" Stunned into silence, all I could do was nod. Both Cooler and I returned our gazes to the fight between frieza and Cell. "…do you know of the green one?" he asked.

He wanted to know about cell? Uh…okay… "…his name is Cell…a DNA based android created by a man named Dr. Gero…who eventually turned himself into an android in a demented quest for eternal life… Cell achieved his power by absorbing two other androids created for that specific purpose. To fuse them together, and create the most powerfull fighter that the universe has ever known…and hunt down the man who humiliated him…and destroy him…"

Cooler seemed further amused. "…but he failed?"

I nodded. "It took four level-two super saiyans, and he still beat all four of them within inches of their lives…but they were still able to defeat him in the end." I explained.

Part of my explanation seemed to catch Cooler off guard. "…level two…?" he asked, daunted by the concept.

I smirked. "yeah, they call it The Super saiyan 2…"

Cooler regained his composure as we continued to watch the fight between Cell and Frieza. Cell appeared to have the upper hand. It seemed to be Cooler's turn to catch me off guard. "…Do you intend to take the loser's power?" he asked.

Truth be told, I hadn't even thought about it. "I wasn't planning on it. I just appreciate a good fight." I answered truthfully.

Cooler remained silent, but raised an eyebrow in vague interest. "DIE!" Frieza bellowed, cutting our conversation short. He was charging his red distructo disk and was ready to throw it at Cell. Cell however had a distructo disk of his own. Sweet! The battle of the distructo disks!

The two fighters launched their attacks. "…After you sir!" Cell shot back. The two floating disks missed colliding by a hairline fraction. Both of them went wide eyed as the attacks hit their targets. Both of them dropped. Cooler and I both gave each other a quick glance before darting towards the fallen fighters. Cooler teleported to cell and I dove for Frieza.

"You've been beaten and no one's coming to help you! I'm your best shot out of here." I inform Frieza.

The white skinned alien glared at me, his face scrunching up in agony. The disk had cleaved him in half at the waistline. Purple blood oozed from the wounds and his mouth. "I should kill you for even suggesting such a thing, human!" he barked.

I sighed. "…from what I hear, it's a lot easier if both parties are in agreement…" I said. "…If I tried to take your soul and power by force…" I glanced over to Cell and Cooler to see that Cooler had plunged his hand into Cells skull and ripped out the android's right eye, forcing it into his own eye socket.

Dark energy swirled around them both as Cooler screamed in agony. Cell's remains seemed to take a vapour-like form and seemed to have an acidic effect on Cooler. Eventually Cooler's body was engulfed in black flames. Frieza's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked down at him to discover that he had seen the whole thing. "…w-what?" he demanded shakily. "…What happened to them?"

"Cooler tried to take Cell's life energy by force. It destroyed them both…" I said quietly. Cooler didn't exactly go out painlessly…I looked back down to Frieza again. "…I'll ask once more. Will you join with me? It's the only way out for both of us…" Frieza was still looking in horror at the charred remains of his brother.

The former alien warlord sighed in defeated. "…That I have been reduced to this…" he muttered. "…fine. Do what you will with my power…will you accept my offer…?" he finally asked, life fading from him with every passing minute.

I nodded. "…yes…" was all I said. Frieza proceeded to remove his right eye. I very nearly gagged, but took it, and brought it to my own eye socket. That's when it began. Frieza's form turned to vapour and flooded my mouth and nostrils. The next few moments were filled with this bizarre euphoric feeling.

At first it felt like I was being electrocuted, but it was quickly replaced by a rising heat all over my body. I could see the same dark energy swirling around me as what happened to Cooler and Cell. But I wasn't in any pain. I also saw a barrage of images and a cacophony of voices and the sounds of explosions, gunfire, and various other sounds of a war torn battlefield in the background. It was safe to assume these were Frieza's memories.

It was done. The feeling had subsided and frieza was gone. I looked down at myself. Physically, I was in better shape then I'd ever been. I could feel the power coursing through me. I looked over my shoulder to see a dark figure standing where I had been standing only a short while earlier. It looked like a solid silhouette wearing dark blue robes. It had glowing blue eyes. The figure spoke. "Bravo, bravo…" he said, calmly

Clapping his clawed hands.

I tensed. "Can I help you?" I asked nervously.

"Actually…" he began. "…it is I who can help you, human." His blue eyes seemed amused. Does everyone around here find me THAT amusing?

"Is that so?"

He the shape of his eyes gave him an ominous yet mischievous look. "…indeed. You see it is I who passed the law down here that a successful succession ceremony will grant one a ticket out of the underworld."

I was taken back by this. "so you're here to present me with my ticket out of 'a beautiful mind' the home game?"

The demon started laughing. "Hahahahahaa! I've heard it called a lot of things over the millennia…but that is a first!" he said boisterously. "…back to business, yes I am" he finished with a chuckle. "You do not belong here boy. You convinced the whit one to give you his power without using force. That is the reason that your ritual was a success, and the only reason you are perhaps one of the only ones in this dimension who could ever pull this off with out destroying yourself."

I nodded as I took in his words. "so, what do I call ya?" I asked.

The demon bowed. "I am high priest Sadow." He introduced.

I bowed back. Not sure why, guess it just seemed to be the proper thing to do. "Victor Kaine" I replied.

Sadow straightened his posture. "…and through you, victor, Frieza shall find atonement as you use his power and abilities for good." He raked his claws across the air in front of him. I stared dumbstruck at what looked like a rip in the time-space continuum. "…Have a nice resurrection, boy!" he said as he grabbed me by my collar and tossed me into the rift. My vision is bombarded by a rainbow of colors. I offhandedly wondered if this was what it was like to be high…until unconsciousness overtook me.

Please read and review!


	2. Victor's new life begins

The Good and the Bad

Chapter 2: Reborn! Bojack Unbound Part 1: tournament and semi-finals.

I woke to the sound of waves and the smell of salt water. My eyes opened slowly to see clear blue sky above me. I sat up hurriedly. I seemed to be on a dock, looking out at the ocean where boats were carrying people too and from the dock I now sat on. I turned around. Behind me was a large building that looked like a sports arena.

Above me was a banner. I stood up and took a few backward steps to see what it said. What I saw blew my mind. The banner read "X.S. Cash's intergalactic tournament" my eyes went wide. I simply couldn't believe what I was seeing. This was something out of a Dragonball Z movie! Which one was it…? Wait a minute, X.S Cash? Oh Snap! That damn Sadow dunked me in Dragonball Z…just in time for the events of 'Bojack Unbound'? aw, dammit!

I hopped over to the edge of the dock to look over…and my mind was blown for the second time in five minutes. Looking back at me was a familiar image that I'd only seen in five year old photos. Looking back at me was the reflection of me…at the age of ten…maybe eleven…

I looked down at myself. I had black wristbands and my mass effect t-shirt. That had "You exist because we allow it" across the chest. My blue jeans now had "capsule corp" down one leg. On my feet were boots like the ones that Trunks wears. I grin as I turn towards the building. I was going to enter this tournament and make my mark. It wasn't long before I found familiar faces. Standing in line at a concession stand was-hold up…GOHAN! Digging through my pokets, I grinned at the discovery that my good old canadian dollars had been converted to Zenie. I ran up and got in line behind him. he was probably an inch or two taller then me.

"Yo" I greeted

Gohan turned around and grinned. "Hi" he replied.

"Here to watch, or participate?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Participate, you?"

"I guess I'll see ya out there then. I plan on making my mark here." I grinned back.

Gohan looked thoughtful for a moment. "I hope you're strong, you seem to be the only one I've seen who's my age"

"I have my gifts, don't you worry about me. My teacher didn't train me to back down from something like this." I boasted.

"My name's Gohan, what's yours?" Gohan asked.

"Victor" I answered.

Gohan gave a slight bow. "it's a pleasure"

I raised my hands behind my head. "Likewise" I said nonchalantly. I smirked. "…you're up, Gohan"

He did a double take before turning to see that there was indeed no one ahead of him in line anymore, and the guy behind the counter was waiting patiently. Gohan made his order and I found myself lost in thought. If the tournament had yet to begin, that means I might end up having to fight Bojack eventually. I wasn't sure if I even had any real skill…maybe I should just watch after all…

No! I had Frieza's strength and experience backing me. I wasn't letting it go to waste. I was going to enter! "I'm going to look for registration" I announced as I took off.

"Good luck to you!" Gohan called after me. I gave a mock salute before continuing on my path. I wandered rather aimlessly until I found what I was after. The registration booth there was a good line that was growing by the minute. I bolted for the line. Just ahead of me was the one…the only…Piccolo! This was gonna be cool! Maybe a good forty people were ahead of me, Piccolo included.

About an hour passed before it was my turn, and Registration was in full swing. The receptionist gave me a slip of paper with a number 4 on it. "What's this for?" I asked.

The receptionist looked back at me. "That's your bracket number. You'll have to report to the platform with that number on it. I nodded and returned to wandering aimlessly until I found the stadium. Lifts were there to take the contestants to their designated platform. I always thought that the whole scheme of this tournament looked actually pretty fun. Well, this was my chance to find out.

The platforms were rather crowded. I found many of them looking at me with predatory smirks. They seemed to think I was going to be easy pickings. This was going to be fun…many of them began doing warm up stretches. It looked like the chaos would start very soon. In anticipation, I began jogging in place and punching the air ahead of me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, It is time for the Battle Island Tournament is about to begin!" the enthusiastic voice of the announcer cried out. "There are Two hundred fighters ready to clash, right before our eyes! The first preliminary will end when there are only two left in each bracket! And you guessed it folks, these remaining fighters will duke it out in the semi-finals. The finalists will proceed to the top of this pyramid!" The giant screens above the bleachers showed the pyramid just like in the movie. "then the four finalists will get in these rocket-pods that will take them to a special battle zone where they will face…" The screen then flickered to the scene of the "Intergalactic fighters" getting off their "spaceship"…oh, please…they looked like cheesy pro-wrestling characters. "…The fighters from across the Universe!" I rolled my eyes. Good thing we would never get a chance to see these guys make a mockery of this whole thing. One Hercule is enough; thank you, and good day…

I couldn't help but notice that I was in the same bracket as the giant sumo wrestler dude…kinda hard to miss. He stood a good two or three feet taller then every one else. It would probably come down to me and him… "Fighters…" the announcer called. "CLAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHH!" The chaos had begun. Punches and kicks were thrown everywhere I looked. Frieza's instincts seemed to take over as my body moved of its own accord, easily weaving around every attack that was thrown at me.

"Hold still, kid!" one opponent bellowed.

"why would I do a fool thing like that?" I called back, mimicking a southern accent, as I dodged his punches with ease. Well…it would be more accurate to say that Frieza was dodging for me. He was the one with the combat experience. It seemed like my body seemed to know exactly what to do, even though I didn't. Killing was forbidden in a tournament. So I had to just knock him out, or…an idea popped into my head.

I focused my energy into…well…the best I could describe it would be an invisible hand. I was going to try that telekinesis move that Frieza used on Goku during their final confrontation on the planet Namek. I grinned as the bubble of energy appeared around the man. I gave a light shoving motion with my open palm, and this resulted in the poor bastard ploughing through three other people.

I pumped my fist in the air. "Strike!" my celebration was short lived as another guy landed on top of me. I recovered to see that the guy in question was out cold. I looked over to discover that the giant sumo wrestler was tossing people around like rag dolls.

I grinned. I remembered this scene in the movie. Time for half of the combatants to get thrown off the platform, in a matter of seconds. Almost all other competitors rushed the big guy in an attempt to push him off. They seemed to push him all the way to the edge, before he scooped several of them up in his huge arms and tossing them over his shoulder. KERPLUNK! The lot of them fell to the ocean with a large splash.

I joined the fray once again dodging and countering attacks had become noticeably easier after the big guy tossed so many people off the platform…or was it Frieza's influence on my instincts? I'd probably never know. Suddenly, we hear. "…And Gohan makes it to the semi finals!" over the speakers. The croud cheered boisterously. Just a few more… "Trunks advances to the semi finals!" wow, I better pick up my game…though Trunks and Gohan are probably the toughest ones here. "Krillin and Piccolo as well!" more cheering followed.

Finally it was down to me and the big guy. I wanted to get this done quickly. "Alright, big man…" I began "Let's get this done quickly!" my words had their desired effect as he charged angrily at me. Jabbering inarticulate insults that I wasn't sure anyone could understand. I never could understand a word this guy said in the movie, even when the blue skinned Hulk Hogan look-alike choked him to death. I was pretty sure all he would say is 'tough guy' over and over… I dodged absentmindedly as he continued to throw clumsy strikes at me. Poor fool, I was doing him a favour, really.

These platforms actually weren't that crowded. I did the math to discover that there were 8 brackets, with twenty five people each. We were making short but impressive work of these brackets. I turned back to the over sized sumo and gave him one of those Ki push moves. It had the desired effect as the large man went tumbling backwards. With my newfound speed, I bolted to where the large man was tumbling and gave a swift chop to the back of the head, effectively knocking him out cold. "Young Victor Kaine progresses to the next round!" the announcer called out.

I grinned at the cheering fans. "That's Victor with a "C" and I do accept personal check!" I boasted. I wandered over to the edge and regarded Gohan with a wave. He returned the gesture. I wasn't paying attention to whoever else won, they wouldn't last a heartbeat against any of the Z-fighters…or me. A cruel grin spread across my face. I couldn't wait to see Bojack defeated. I absentmindedly wondered if Zangya was as beautiful as Krillen makes her out to be in the movie. One thing was certain; the artist's drawing certainly didn't do Piccolo justice at all. The sumo was down and that meant…my grin faded as I realized that I now had to face the blue skinned Hulk Hogan look-alike myself…damn…

…otherworld….

"So, King Kai. what's the progress on the fights?" Goku asked, turning away from his cards. He was in the middle of playing 'old maid' with Bubbles, King Kai's lovable pet monkey.

The blue skinned immortal looked over his shoulder. "They're doing quite well, gohan and his friends have made it to the semi-finals. There's also an interesting new face in the tournament." King kai informed.

This piqued Goku's curiosity. "Someone new, is he strong?" dropping his cards and peering over king Kai's shoulder to see if he could get a look at this new comer.

"Yes, he is. he cleared his bracket just as easily as Gohan and Trunks. And I believe he was holding back, too" he said pointing to the image of a boy the same age as Gohan with brown hair and a black t-shirt that said "You exist because we allow it" across the front.

"That's him, huh?" Goku asked enthusiastically. King kai only nodded.

I realized that, in my playing to the crowd, I missed the whole spiel about the other semi-finalists and the matchups. It seemed that I was going to face a guy in a dark green Chinese looking outfit. "sky dragon" was his name, apparently. "…And in our first semi-final match…" the announcer began. "…Gohan faces off against Kudo!" I looked on from my platform as Gohan, accidentally no less…sent the guy flying off their platform in a matter of seconds. I couldn't help but laugh.

"As we move on to the second match, Trunks battles Tien Shinhan!" Those two seemed to get cheers from a lot of female spectators. I smirked, not that I was surprised…they're like the old spice guys of this universe. The female cheers grew louder as Tien took his shirt off. I smirked, shaking my head in amusement. Really, did you have to do that? That's hard for an eleven year old to trump…

As suddenly as the buzzer had gone, Tien and Trunks had both disappeared in a blur of speed. I couldn't see them anywhere until Trunks sent Tien flying down towards the ocean. Just as it happened in the movie, Tien levitated above the crashing waves of the ocean. He was only visible for a mere second before disappearing in a blur of motion once again. Tien was well above my head. I remembered what was coming. Tien's Tri beam cannon. Time to find a spot that's a little further out of the way…I bolted to where I saw Oolong and Chiaotzu. In peripheral vision, I saw the flash that was Tien's attack sending Trunks flying into the side of another platform, and the resulting explosion that wracked the entire arena.

Things weren't in Tien's favour for long, as Trunks was right back in Tien's face. for a moment, they were both levitating barely above the water surface, but Trunks took off as Tien's aura flared to life. Now well above Tien, Trunks was enveloped in golden light as he became a super saiyan. They clashed again, and this time it was the end. Just like in the movie, Trunks appeared behind Tien and bashed him into the ocean. "Trunks wins the match!" the announcer declared. The fans cheered boisterously as the golden light faded and Trunks was back to normal. Trunks extended his hand and helped Tien out of the water.

"That kind of sportsmanship is hard to find." I mused, more to myself then anyone else.

"Yup, That's Trunks for ya" Oolong said with complete lack of enthusiasm. The talking pig, it seemed, could care less who won…I merely chuckled in response.

I looked back out to the arena as the announcers voice once again blared over the PA system. "The third match is about to begin as Piccolo fights Krillin!" and so, there he was, the pint sized childhood friend of Goku, looking like he was about to wet himself.

I grinned. I looked over my shoulder…this was going to be fun…Yamcha was sitting at a table near by. "twenty zenie says the little guy is gonna win." I challenged.

The tiny telekinetic Chiaotzu looked over at me. "Ha, I'll take that bet!" he said mirroring my grin. Either fate was gonna screw me over for gambling, or this was going to be the easiest cash I'll ever get.

My grin grew as Yamcha joined in. "What the hell, I'm in. no way Krillin can beat Piccolo." He said defiantly. We looked down to see Krillin seemingly trying to muster his courage.

From not too far away, I heard Gohan shout. "Yeah, Go for it Piccolo! You can do it! You can win!"

I then heard Oolong's voice from behind me. "Gohan should save his breath, everyone knows Piccolo's gonna win…" he said uncaring. "ah, humans. They stress about everything, pigs rule." I laughed at how sharply Gohan's enthusiasm contrasted with Oolong's complete lack there of.

I could bare contain the laughter as Krillin glared up at Gohan. "Quiet!" we all heard quite clearly. Krillin spent the next couple moments having what looked like an exaggerated temper tantrum when Piccolo seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder. He Krillins energy flared as he charged forward.

I burst into laughter when Piccolo, like an unknowing matador, simply sidestepped deftly for Krillin to charge blindly through the stoic Namekian's cape. Krillin flapped his arms wildly as he seemed to try to get back up to the platform without making his ability to fly too obvious. Piccolo grabbed the smaller fighter by the collar of his training gear. Piccolo promptly tossed Krillin back into the canter of the ring before taking off…to go brood somewhere until the fighting with Bojack begins no doubt. The referee jumped in out of nowhere and blew a whistle. "Piccolo has forfeited the match! Krillin wins by default!" he called out.

"WHAT?" Yamcha and Chiaotzu shrieked in unison beside me. I had to strain myself to keep from laughing and feign surprise.

"Oh my god, I didn't think…" I thanked who ever was watchin out for me that I could act. "…wow…" in my own opinion, I was doing a good job of acting as dumbstruck as anyone who'd won such a bet would be.

I realized that my match with Sky Dragon was next. I jumped over the rails and jumped from platform to platform until I found Sky dragon standing on one of them with his arms crossed, and a confident smirk on his face. "The fourth and final semi-final match is bout to begin as young Victor Kaine takes on Sky Dragon!" The crowd cheered. After my fight with…what was his name…Doskoi? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was it…they're probably expecting me to try the same thing against this guy.

"I'm impressed, kid." He said. "Doskoi was a big threat to me winning this tournament, with him gone, there's no way I can lose." He boasted. Cocky bugger isn't he?

I narrowed my eyes at him. "except the undeniable fact that I beat him without braking a sweat." I shot back. "if he was giving you trouble, how do you expect to get passed me?"

Sky dragon scowled. "cocky little shit aint ya?" he snapped, dropping into a stance. Oh, I was going to enjoy mopping the floor with this asshole…

I gave a bow. "any time you like…" I said confidently. I act gracious, while he acts like a prick. Somehow I got the idea that it would be what Frieza would do. He seemed to like to humiliate his opponents while defeating them. Normally I'm against that, but this guy was askin for it.

He lunged at me with a flurry of punches and kicks. I smirked taking the brunt of his attacks. He closed his barrage with a heel kick to my chest. I humoured him by gowing down…for a second. After a second on the ground, I casually stood back up and brushed the dirt of my clothes, and put my hands behind my head. "I'm still waiting to be impressed. That felt like a baby's kick!" I taunted. I didn't even want to end this fight now, if any thing I could just let him hammer away at me until his fists were blue and I could just flick him in the forehead and win. The visual of Frieza doing the exact same thing came to my mind.

Sky Dragon's face twisted in fury. "You're going to regret that, child!" he hissed before lunging at me again. This time however, I dodged. It was like he was moving in slow motion. I continued dodging, slowly backing away towards the edge of the platform. I had it planned out, now. my smirk grew as he 'pushed' me back to the edge. I took a quick glance over my shoulder. One or two more strikes…right punch to my head…elbow block…perfect! Left middle kick…oh, this is perfect! I caught the kick, and spun him…as I had anticipated; he tried to turn that momentum into a spinning heel kick.

I ducked under the kick and bolted behind him. ki push time! Fwoooosh! My shockwave had the desired effect as it sent him hurtling off the platform. I stepped up to the edge and waved. "Hahaha! I love it when a plan comes together!" I cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

"Victor Kaine goes to the final four!" the announcer called out. I grinned at the cheering spectators. I liked having people cheer me on…it made me feel important.

Piccolo was meditating. He had felt a disturbingly familiar power several times throughout the day. He had been trying to scan the area with his perceptions. This power level was elusive. Like whoever it was, was constantly trying to conceal himself.

Or perhaps the power was being cloaked by something? The former demon king simply couldn't tell. He knew what this new power felt like…who's power it resembled, but it was like it was diluted somehow. If it really was who he thought it was, though…then earth is in for some chaos very soon.

"I don't know where you're hiding…" Piccolo declared stoically. "…but I will find you…Frieza…"

**Author's notes: **well, that is chapter two! I'll have a few twists and surprises waiting for you guys in later chapters. In the next chapter, Bojack and his henchmen appear and the battle to defend earth begins, and Victor and Gohan team up to destroy Bojack! After the events of Bojack Unbound, is the Majin Buu saga! That means enter the bubbly blonde Erasa! Will she instantly cling to Gohan? Will Victor have to earn her notice? Or will the Blonde notice him first? But first, Victor faces a daunting task and a very important question: where will he live? I have a few ideas, but I'd like you guys to give me some input. Please no flames, constructive criticism encouraged. I'll put a poll in my profile page. Please check it out,

P.S. please read and review!


End file.
